1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of destroying alkali metal hypochlorites using urea.
2. Prior Art
"Urea Its Properties and Manufacture," by George Tsei-Yu Chao, pub. by Chao's Institute, West Covina, Calif., discloses the reaction of urea with sodium hypochlorite.